DILF story
by SmexyGirl
Summary: Bella finally gets the chance to screw her hot stepdad...Bella/Phil/Charlie threesome! If ya don't like, don't read! xD
1. Chapter 1

**My first smut! Please be nice! No plot, I just got horny and came up with this! = P **

Bella was getting hornier by the day. Her stepdad, Phil and her dad Charlie, had suddenly become the best of friends. And as sick as it was, Bella wanted to fuck the both of them.

Maybe it was the hormones, or maybe it was the fact that they were both very sexy. And just knew they would have massive cocks.

One day, Charlie was gone out with a couple of his friends and it was just her and Phil at home. And she knew that she had to seize this opportunity. Bella stripped off all her clothes in her bedroom and just put on a bathrobe. She felt her wetness dripping down her thighs, just thinking about how hard she was going to fuck Phil tonight. And if she was lucky, maybe Charlie as well!

Bella went down the stairs and saw Phil was watching television. Knowing that he wouldn't mind her interrupting, Bella went and stood in front of the television and turned it off.

"Bella, why did you just do that?" Phil asked her, obviously feeling confused.

She walked to where he was sitting and straddled him. If Phil was surprised, he sure didn't show it. But she could tell by the obvious bulge in his pants that he was very excited.

Bella leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I've been a very naughty girl."

Phil's eyes turned dark with lust. He looked at her growled. "I knew you were a whore, just like the others. Of course, you have your mother fooled."

Bella chuckled softly and replied, "Let's not talk about my mother. All I can think about is your long and thick cock plunging into my pussy as I scream your name."

That line made Phil lose his self-control and he demanded, "Get up and take off your bathrobe, you little bitch."

She was only too happy to comply. She untied her robe and Phil gasped as she stood there in all her naked glory. He appreciatively ran his eyes down her body and rested on her pussy. It was dripping wet and Phil couldn't wait to taste her.

"I believe that it is your turn now." Bella whispered.

Without hesitating, Phil got up from the couch and quickly undressed himself. This time, it was Bella's turn to gasp as she took in his hard and long cock that she had been fantasizing about. Phil walked over to her and grasped her breast. His other hand trailed south and he moaned as he felt her juices.

Bella grabbed his hair and crashed her lips to his. She felt herself being pushed against the wall, but she couldn't care less. Phil pulled back and looked at her, his eyes having darkened slightly than before.

Without warning, he plunged two fingers inside her and she moaned out loudly. "You like that, you little slut?" Phil's voice taunted her. "This is just the beginning."

He kept fingering her with more force and he felt her cum all over his fingers. "That was fucking amazing Phil." Bella managed to gasp out.

Phil just smirked at her and bit on her nipple. She pulled his hair and pushed her breast even closer to his face. She felt like a complete whore, doing this sinful act with her stepfather, but she had to admit that he was truly experienced.

After having sucked both her breasts, Phil grabbed her hand and placed it on his cock. "How does that feel bitch?"

Bella groaned out loud and replied, "It feels so good."

Before Phil could reply, the front door opened and Charlie walked in. Bella looked over Phil's shoulder and saw her dad. Knowing that her dad was now in the room as well, she groaned out even louder. Her stepdad stopped his ministrations and turned to look at Charlie, who was standing frozen to the spot in shock.

"What the hell is going on here?" Charlie managed to stutter out.

Sensing that her dad could use a little persuasion from her, Bella went to where her dad was and grabbed his crotch. "I want to fuck you daddy. Just like how I was about to fuck Phil."

Charlie looked at her, his shocked expression no longer there. "Were you always such a slut?"

This time Phil replied. "Yeah Charlie, your daughter is the biggest slut I have ever seen. And damn, she has the best pussy."

Instead of feeling ashamed by their words, Bella got more turned on. Phil came to stand behind there, so now she was sandwiched between the two men she had her wet dreams about.

"Come on Charlie, please get undressed soon. You know you want this." Bella whispered, licking the shell of his ear.

Not wanting to miss the opportunity of having sex with a young girl (even if it was his own daughter), Charlie quickly got naked. Bella moaned like a wanton slut as she felt her daddy's cock touch her wet pussy.

Charlie was in no mood to be soft , so he grabbed her breasts and twisted her nipples painfully. "Daddyyyy, that feels soooo good!" His little bitch moaned out. At the same time, she felt Phil's finger stretch her ass and lick a trail from her asshole to her pussy.

After having played with her breasts, Charlie bent down to eat out her pussy. Bella gasped loudly as she felt her daddy's moustache touch the inner sides of her pussy. "Please, say something dirty," she moaned sexily.

"You are such a dirty slut, wanting to fuck your own daddy and step-daddy," Phil growled and spanked her ass. "Does it excite you, knowing that there are going to be two cocks in you?"

Bella pushed her ass back, trying to create some friction with Phil's cock. "Yes, I am a whore and I'm very excited!" She all but shouted as she came into Charlie's mouth. He got up and Bella licked her juices off his moustache.

"Please plunge your cocks into me," she whispered with a seductive grin, once she came down from her high.

"Doesn't anything disgust you?" Charlie asked, as he started to play with his cock.

Phil stood next to Charlie and looked at Bella with hooded eyes. "No, whores like her cannot be disgusted by fucking dads like us." He replied with a wicked smirk. "I'll take her pussy, you take her ass."

"Screw me over properly, 'cause I like it hard and rough." Bella said, anticipating the feeling of having two cocks in her.

Once Phil and Charlie were positioned, they pounded into her relentlessly. "Yessss! Oh my gosh, that feels so amazing!" Bella screamed. She brought her fingers to her breasts and started to play with herself.

"You like that slut? Does it make you feel dirty, knowing that you are being screwed over by your dads?" Charlie grunted out, feeling close.

"Bella, you have the tightest cunt I have ever fucked!" Phil growled harshly, also feeling close to coming.

Bella screamed out loud as the two men spilled their seeds into her pussy and asshole. "That was fucking amazing," Charlie said, coming down from his high.

"You two have ruined me for every other boy." Bella replied with a wink. Charlie and Phil grinned sexily at her and proceeded for round two.

**Okay, I know it was probably so totally wrong but this is my first and last of writing such a fic! Although, if I get positive responses, I will continue to write more! ;) Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I have got positive reviews for this one-shot so far. Seems like you guys don't mind reading what goes on in my dirty mind huh? ;) Anywho, hope you enjoy this chap as well! **

**I will be putting up two more chaps with individual Bella/Charlie and Bella/Phil smut. And after that, hopefully another smut filled pairing. Lol. Okay, on with the chap!**

Bella couldn't get the thought of last night's events from her mind. She had never felt so full before Charlie and Phil screwed her. Yet, she had always wondered what it would be like to screw Phil alone, Charlie as well. Either way, looks like she wasn't going to get that today, seeing that her dad had a late night shift and Phil had gone out and Bella had no idea when would he be back.

Bu the more and more she thought about last night, she felt herself getting wetter. Bella watched some pornos but none could release her tension. _Of course, you can never go wrong with masturbating, _she thought with a smirk, even though it wouldn't get her feeling like the real thing.

Bella pictured Phil's big cock sliding in and out of her pussy and she started moaning his name. "Aaah, that feels so good Phil!" She plunged in her fingers into her dripping cunt and moaned louder as she felt her own wetness. Feeling curious, Bella took out her fingers and licked them clean.

She got on all fours and grabbed her dildo. She put it all the way into her ass and imagined it was Phil's cock that was fucking her so well. Bella felt her juices slide down her thigh and she came with a groan.

At that moment, she heard her bedroom door open. She looked up and saw Phil standing there with an obvious bulge in his pants. Bella was shocked that her step-dad had caught with a dildo shoved up her ass.

"Oh, is that what sluts do when they are left alone?" His voice growled, making Bella further wet with desire.

Phil quickly stripped naked and walked over to her bed. Realizing that her step-dad did not mind this at all, Bella kept the dildo aside and got up from the bed.

"I missed your big cock." Bella whispered in ear and grabbed his crotch. "I was just thinking of your cock pounding relentlessly into my dripping pussy."

Phil's eyes darkened with desire as he heard her dirty talk. "I plan to do just that you little bitch. And don't worry, your daddy will not find this out…not tonight anyway."

Bella groaned as she imagined her step-dad screwing her just like in her fantasies. Without any warning, he plunged his fingers into her pussy. "That's right baby, take it a like a good slut." Phil whispered in her ear.

His other hand twisted her nipple till they were like pebbles. "Tell me Bella, tell me just how you liked to be fucked like a whore. And if you're a good girl, you might get fucked in your tight ass as well." Phil grunted out.

Instead of feeling any shame at his crude wordings, Bella felt her juice gushing down her thighs and into his hands. "Fuck me hard daddy! My pussy is just dripping for your thick and long cock…I want it so bad!" She begged like a wanton slut.

Phil inserted two more fingers and Bella could feel that her orgasm was close. "Cum for me, you little slut." He growled out and she screamed out his name as she felt her orgasm.

But Phil was nowhere near done. He couldn't wait to fuck her tight ass and he knew that she couldn't wait either. "Don't tell me you're stopping daddy, 'cause I am still very horny." Bella told him with a smirk and grabbed his ass cheeks roughly.

"No way whore, I still have your ass to fuck and tits to play with." Phil growled out. "Now, get on your hands and knees."

Feeling a new surge of freshness at his tone, Bella got on her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder and saw that his delicious cock was rock hard. Wanting to tease him further, she shook her ass and stretched her legs.

Bella moaned as she felt Phil lick her tight bitch ass. His arms grabbed her tits from under and squeezed them together. "Look at you, lying on your knees waiting to get fucked by your daddy." Phil grunted. "Tell me how much of a slut you really are."

"Oh daddy, I just want your thick cock pounding into my ass." Bella told, feeling like a whore and loving it. "I'm a slut who wants you to fuck her ass….please daddy!"

Phil couldn't take it anymore and he shoved his cock into her ass. Bella screamed as she felt the penetration but he gave her no time to adjust. Her sounds turned to screams of pleasure as she felt her step-daddy's cock pushing into her ass.

"You have the tightest ass I have ever fucked bitch." Phil groaned sexily. "And seems like whores like you just can't stop gushing."

Bella shouted his name as she felt her second orgasm that night. Phil licked her juices off her ass and Bella moaned at the sight.

"Charlie's going to feel bad that we left him out." Phil said, placing his cock between her tits and squeezing them.

"Don't worry, I intend to have a one-on-one time with him as well." Bella whispered in her slutty style. And with that, Phil continued to fuck her tits. She moaned at the feeling and thought of the hardcore fucking with Charlie tomorrow.

**And there ya have it folks, my second chapter! Await my Bella/Charlie chapter! Anyone interested in a Bella/Billy oneshot? If yes, please review and subscribe! No flames, be nice! xP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just two chapters and already got may reviews! Thanks, you guys are the best! And since all of you are interested in a Bella/Billy one shot, I will be putting up that as well! Anywho, this is my Bella/Charlie smut chapter, hope you enjoy! xD**

When Bella woke up the next morning, Phil was already gone. She didn't mind, seeing that she wanted to screw Charlie just as roughly as she and Phil fucked last night. Knowing that it was Charlie's day off, she decided to take a shower and cook him some breakfast.

After showering, Bella decided to cook while being naked, figuring that it might add to Charlie's surprise. She went to his room to sneak a peek but he wasn't there. She could hear the shower water running in the bathroom, and she moaned to herself slightly as she imagined him in the shower, wet and naked.

Not wanting him to catch her, Bella went down and got a start on breakfast. After a couple of minutes, she could hear Charlie's footsteps near the kitchen. She gasped as he came in and grabbed her ass from behind. "Oh, you are so naughty Bella." Charlie growled into her ear.

Bella moaned as she realized he was completely naked as well. She could feel his rock hard cock pushing in between her ass cheeks. "Yes daddy, I am so naughty…I want to be fucked so bad."

Charlie snapped at that and turned her around. He began sucking at her breasts and twisting her nipples. Bella grabbed his hair roughly and pushed her breasts closer to his face.

"Oh daddy, I love it when you suck my tits," she moaned out, her voice dripping of lust. "I can't wait till you shove your cock into my wet cunt."

Charlie's ministrations on her breasts became rougher at hearing her words. "I plan to fuck you into oblivion, until you can't remember your own fucking name." He growled sexily.

After having played with her breasts, Bella decided to give him a blow job. "I want to suck your cock daddy, just like a slut." She whispered in his ear with a smirk.

He pushed her onto her knees and put his cock into her hot mouth. "You want it? Then, take it." Charlie grunted.

Bella began to suck his cock and she groaned when she felt a bit of his pre-cum. Charlie reached beneath her and inserted two fingers in her pussy and felt his fingers cover with her juices. Bella's sounds caused vibrations in his cock and he groaned out loudly.

"That's a good whore huh? Can't live without a cock can you slut?" Charlie growled. "Always wanting to get fucked."

Hearing his voice and those dirty words, Bella increased her pace. A few seconds later, Charlie squirted all of his juice into her mouth, some landing in her face. She licked his cock clean and took it out with a pop.

Seeing that some of his cum was on her face, Charlie began licking her cheeks. She moaned like a wanton slut and grabbed his cock and placed the tip at her entrance.

"Fuck me raw and hard, daddy." Bella said, moving her breasts across his chest.

Her wetness grew as she noticed his eyes darken with lust. He roughly grabbed her ass cheeks and inserted a finger. "I plan to do just that, bitch." Charlie told her with a smirk. "I am going to shove my long and thick cock in your dripping cunt. After that, I am going fuck your ass just like your step-daddy did last night."

Charlie plunged his cock into her pussy and Bella screamed in pleasure. He pounded in and out and didn't give her time to adjust to his size. He grabbed her hips and pushed her against him tightly. He felt her nipples harden and he increased his pace.

"Your pussy is so damn wet, whore," Charlie grunted. "Tell me how much you want daddy's cock!"

"I want your cock in me!" Bella shouted. "I want to be fucked like a common slut….I love feeling your thick, hard cock getting shoved in my pussy."

Charlie grabbed her hair and crashed his lips to hers. Her mouth parted for his tongue and Bella moaned as she felt close to her orgasm. His hands trailed her back and squeezed her ass cheeks. And with that, she came with a scream.

"Bend over the table," Charlie ordered, his cock getting hard again at the thought of fucking her tight ass hole.

Bella could feel her wetness drip down her thighs at his authoritative tone. She placed her hands on the cold surface and stuck her ass in the air. She started to play with her tits and could hear Charlie's harsh breathing. With a knowing smirk, Bella inserted a finger into her wet folds and twisted it around until her finger was covered in her juices.

Finally, Charlie couldn't take it. He took her finger and sucked it clean. "Now, this is going be raw and hard…just like my little whore likes it." He said in a husky voice.

Before Bella could reply, Charlie plunged his hard cock into her asshole. He pounded his cock into her ass relentlessly and she moaned in pure lust. "That feels so gooood, daddy." He heard her say.

"I know, whores like you love to be fucked anally." Charlie growled sexily. "You are so naughty Bella, always thinking of cocks being shoved up your ass."

Bella just groaned at his crude remark. "I love your dirty talking daddy…."

"Yeah, and you love my cock as well, don't you? You like being mine and Phil's whore, always horny and wanting to get fucked." Charlie grunted.

He could feel that Bella was close and increased his pace. Bella screamed out his name as she came high from her second orgasm that night. Charlie took out his cock and it was covered with her cum. She growled at the sight and bent down to lick his cock. She moaned like a bitch as she tasted herself on his thick cock.

Once Bella finished licking him off, Charlie carried her to the couch and she sat on his lap. "That was fucking amazing daddy," she said with a sly grin.

"That's cause I know exactly what sluts like you need." Charlie replied in a low, husky tone.

"I can't wait for Phil to come home 'cause then I will have two cocks shoved into me," Bella groaned.

"Me either, my little bitch." He replied in the same tone. "Me either."

**So, I think the ending sucked but I really couldn't think of anything else. Gah, writer's block probably, haha. Anywho, what did you all think of this chap? Don't forget to review please! I'm done with this story and next awaits my Billy/Bella one shot! xD**


End file.
